His Worst Night
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: Sasuke held on her tightly, embracing her as if she was so small and fragile, realising that late that he loved her with all his heart. She was dead and it was his fault. [SasuSaku][ONESHOT]


**It's gonna be Sasuke-kun's gift for his birthday, today, on the 23th of July.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

_His Worst Night_

Winds blowing, leaves shaking, trees shivering and dark clouds moving faster and faster to reach whar no one knew. One they sky they're traveling and the boy wishes he could be like them. In the silent whispers of the night, the slight sound of each foliage of the trees, indeed speaking. The whispers of the creatures of the night, sliding and crawling on the cold ground, unable to do anything to get over their weaknesses...The boy somehow identified himself with those creatures. Cursed to live on the ground and crawl till the end of it all.

Weak in the inside, strong and selfish in the outside, waiting for their prey to come. That's how the raven-haired boy felt. Strong, selfish, brave and invinceible in the outside, but weak and caring in the inside.

And his worst weakness was his dark side. The cursed one. The one who he ddn't want to have anymore. The one he was forced to live with maybe forever.

There was only one person that could ease the pain the cursed boy was carrying. Only one person was able to calm him and take away the pain, the sorrow, and in the person's embrace the boy always felt safe. Safe and true.

The only person who always believed in him. The one who always saw right through his dark side's evil thoughts, the one who trebled in the thought of losing him, the one who would never lose faith in him. The one who even when afraid of losing her own life, always tried to protect him, always was by his side. Even though weak and hiding at his shadow, this person elightened his life. When he was feeling weak, when he was about to give up, when he would leave and never come back, when he was crawling on the ground, when he thought he wouldn't last any longer, when he was laying sick and sore thinking he was a zero, and even when motionless he layed in pain, this person tried her best to cheer him up, to make him believe in himself once more. The one person he never dared admitting he wanted by his side. Haruno Sakura.

And it was the cherry blossom that pulled him out of his selfish, evil and dak side. It was his cherry blossom he believed in too. It was the cherry blossom he wanted by his side, and no one else.

And's that's why Sasuke Uchiha was so vulnerable. Because this weakness he showed out that something happened and referred to Sakura was pretty obvious for someone. And this someone was the last person that needed to know the cherry blossom was Sasuke's weakness.

Someone that, even sharing the same blood and family bounds with Sasuke considered him as an enemy. And the Uchiha avenger considered him as someone he was sworn enemies with. Someone he wanted to take down, to deform, to cause him to collapse, to destroy...And yes, if possible, to kill. And this someone was really fond of the same idea.

That's why Uchiha Itachi should never know which was Sasuke's weakness, what would hurt him the most. But unfortunately, to him, it was quite obvious. And of course, Sakura did nothing to help Sasuke hide it. It wasn't her fault, though; how was she supposed to know? And now Itachi knew what he could have benefit from.

And that's the reason why that night Sasuke was so pissed off. Getting ready for a walk out of Konoha, he had a really bad feeling. That evening he had argued with Sakura, once again. And for a really stupid reason. Just because she went to watch him training. Sasuke knew he had to concentrate on his moves and not let his mind think of anything else, not even Sakura. Especially Sakura. Because he was always drifting away when thinking or dreaming of her. But it was impossible. SDo he was caught off guard, when he noticed her standing out of his training field, watching him. His attention and concentration distracted, he underestimating his speed when he looked at her, and when he tried to move his legs forward, a wrong move and he ended up kneeling on the field, a knee wounded, all his kunai and shuriken fallen around him.

And the cherry blossom had ran to his side, screaming worriedly his name, and once reached him, asked him if he was alright. And as always, that had driven him crazy. Though he didn't want to admit it, this time there was a reason.

There was his hidden love for her that ran pressured in his blood, that made the Uchiha Avenger go mad with the cerry blossom. His supressed feelings he was blaming, but still didn't admit it. Her interrest was always so true, so caring, so...affectionate and pure. Amd affection was something that Uchiha Sasuke's life had a real lack of. Once the cherry blossom touched him, once he felt her pale fingers running on his skin, worrying and ready to take care of the wound as tenderly so not to offer him more pain, he held back, mad and yelled at her that she was annoying and useless. That all she was good for was trying to play the good kunoichi when someone was hurt. While, in the back of his mind, the thought of Sakura curing him was warmly welcomed, in the outside he acted like he hated her, like there was really nothing for him to show towards her.

...And so now, Sasuke was worried. Cause after the fight, Sakura ended up crying once more. Abd lately, when Sakura cried, no one could stop her if she didn't decide to do so herself. And she cried for much longer than she did before.

This time, Sasuke thought he acted really harsh, besides she hadn't done a thing. But she really seemed as if she'd lost her mind in cries. Not seeing where she was going, shaking hard from the sobs and with her eyesight completely blocked by the tears, loud cries coming out of her rosy lips, she runned unconciously to a direction she couldn't see, tripped on her own feet and fell on the ground before Kakashi-sansei. Naruto had ran worried to her side, hugged her from the shoulders and asked her if she was alright. Not even then did Sakura stop crying though. She had stood up and ran out of Konoha, completely alone. As if the cherry blossom had lost control over her body, that's how it seemed to her teammates and their sensei.

But no. Sakura was well aware of her actions. She wanted to make her "Sasuke-kun" look up to her, she wanted to drag his attention for once. Even look at her. Because the last days he had been extremely cold with everyone, and especially her. She didn't know what she did to bring him in this state, she wasn't even sure if she DID do something. And since she was wondering why he was suddelny acting that way towards her, that was her way of capturing his attention.

But what Sakura didn't know and would never learn was that acting cold in front of her and pushing her away was his way off defending himself. He was acting that way only because he wanted to protect her, his weakness from anyone that might want to hurt Sakura so to weaken him. After all, he was the one with many enemies and lots of haters. Though haters had appeared only recently and he himself was wondering why. he knew that the Uchiha clan was feared for its power and all, those were the things he was hearing from his first steps out of the compound at the age of two. He heard the same phrases being repeated every day, the fear the other villagers held to the most powerful clan, the secrets it held hidden from the rest of Konoha, the respect they thought they had to show to the Uchihas just because they were stronger and protecting them. So as not to lose their main protectors. After all, most of the ANBU members were Uchihas. And when the slaughter had vanished almost everyone of the clan, Sasuke was left in a world where whispers of the old power and grace of the Uchiha clan fading, of the village's respect for it falling, of the fear rising just because they knew he was strong and they feared him. Their words haunted and followed him, hurt and bothered him in every waking hour, and brought him nightmares in his sleep. And all the more so now that he had the cursed seal Orochimaru placed upon him.

He didn't know that he wasn't the only one who was trying to get stronger, though. Itachi still was in need of power, and he was seeking it like a blind who seeks the light. His urge had lead him straight to Orochimaru, who didn't lay on Itachi the same power he did to Sasuke. He wasn't even positive to think of it, pointing that Itachi was still stronger than Sasuke. They both knew that the Uchiha boy wouldn't let himself slip off the cliff again and release the cursed seal. He was no more so careless. But even so, they still had their own twisted plans. Itachi joined Orochimaru in his quest of a kingdom, once the later promised him that after getting rid of Sasuke, they would takew down easily Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi, and after them everyone in the village would be child's play. So they would take control of Konoha and create a dark world, a kingdom of shadows and sorrow, where only they would rule.

Of course, Itachi liked the idea. And so now there they were. Itachi and Orochimaru teamed up, under their sickening urge for power.

That's why now almost everyone didn't scold Naruto, that's why Sasuke was now the most hated and feared, everyone trying to avoid him. Everyone away, everyone leaving, no one believing in his goal anymore. Apart from the three that knew him well. And in his isolation, he felt the loneliness penetrate him for real for the first time in his life.

Apart from all these that Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto didn't know Itachi had another secret that didn't entrust to Orochimaru. And hge wasn't willing to let it slip so for him to find out. And that secret was about to become his weakness.

But as it is, Sasuke could in no way know all these. So as alone he walked in the night, he kept thinking of all the strange and unwanted things that had happened and what caused them. 

As he was walking silently in the forest that surrounded Konoha, he felt the breeze somehow become a strong wind, changing, becoming cold and even more strong. Indeed, stronger and stronger it blew, lifting leaves and travelling around the woods and the trees. In fact, it was so strong, that Sasuke had to raise his hand in front of his eyes to protect them from the dust. He blinked to rid his eyes from the small amount of dust that caused them tears.

And suddenly, he thought he was caught in a genjutsu. The beright moonlight disappeared and hid behind tones of heavy, dark grey clouds that seemed full of rain. Sasuke shivered and rubbed his palms one in the other, blowing his hot exhales on them to warm them up a bit. His fingertips felt frozen as icecubes and he himself felt pretty cold. He looked up to the sky as the wind was blowing, causing some ebony strands of his hair to fall in his eyes. Once he lifted his glare to the clouds that trevelled above him, they furrowed, and so did Sasuke's eyebrows. And then syddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The scream was like a sign to the clouds above. Pouring down small in the beginning drops of water, they travelled seperately now, allowing the moonlight to fall down and bathe Sasuke in a gorgeous silver light. But Sasuke didn't care. He turned his head to the direction where the scream was heard and his heart jumped once his mind dared touching the possibility._ Ano koe...Sakura no koe?_

"Sakura!" he yelled and turned, whole body now, to where he had heard the voice coming from. "Sakuraaa!!!"

But for a moment, there was no actual reply. Only the winds blowing, the whispers of the trees and the rythmic tipping of the rain, falling on the ground and washing away the dust from the stones, the trees and the fallen leaves.

And then...

"AAAHH! KAKASHI-SENSEI! NO!!!" The scream repeated, and this time Sasuke was enlightened enough to recognise the voice and realise it really was Sakura. But where was she? Was she in the forest as well?

He had no more time to worry about that, but still, he stood there stunned, as if he was waiting for a sign. And so the sign came.

"NO! Sassenai wa! You will never defeat Sasuke-kun!"

There was no doubt now that this was Sakura. Amd Sasuke motivated at last. He didn't even want to think of what was happening, of what she was facing. So he begun running, uncaring of the wind that blew harder, of the rain that had suddenly turned into a storm. Running faster and faster, finding his way through all, between the trees, jumping on their branches and foliages, until he reached a clearing.

The clearing was weird. Bathed in the same light he was before, in the middle of it stood Sakura. Sasuke landed on the ground, hid behind the bushes and walked to her side, she was opposite. Once he was settle behind her, he kneeled and looked at what Sakura was facing frozen.

Laying on the ground, with many small and big wounds bleeding on his body was Kakashi, with his hands tightened around his vest, his eyes lifeless looking at the sky above them. He had removed his foprehead protector from above his one red eye, obviously he had used Sharingan. Blood gushed and dripped from his frozen fingers and semi-opened lips.

That wasn't little for Sakura, and Sasuke indeed felt something dying in his body, a section of him becoming cold and his blood ceased running once seing who was responsible for that.

In front of Sakura, in less than a 3 meters distance stood Orochimaru and...

"Itachi..." A voice whispered in his head. " Teme...Why did you come back?!" he whispered.

Itachi was looking at Sakura, with a smile on his lips and a really strange light in his eyes. Sasuke would tell it was..._hunger? _But for what and why?

"So, young lade...Are you giving up or not?" asked Orochimaru

"And before that, don't forget to tell us where my beloved young brother is, ne?" The sarcasm in Itachi's voice was quite obvious.

"Hn...Omae no baka" Sasuke's lips curled up in something that was supposed to be a smile. "Like she's gonna tell you..."

"Will we get this stupid girl or not?" Orochimaru thought. "Oi Itachi...What are you waiting now?" he asked impatient.

"For this young kunoichi to tell us where my foolish little brother is hiding...Probably afraid of cours--"

"Sasuke-kun isn't afraid!" Sakura yelled, ready to defend his pride. "Sasuke-kun wa...Sasuke-kun wa yasashi eto yuuki no, tsuyoku te wa! He might not be invincible, but at least Sasuke-kun isn't a coward!" the cherry blossom emphasized her three last words.

"Naruhodo..Hah. So desu ne?" asked Itachi. "The spring's cherry blossom is in love with that selfish brat!" he said, causing Sakura to blush but look at him striaght in the eyes, with hers wide open.

Once Sasuke heard his brother's words clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to stop himself from letting out any sound that would allow Orochimaru or Itachi to realise he was there. He needed to stay hidden for as long as possible. So he tried to calm himself and keep watching.

"Sasuke-kun...A brat...No way! You hear me? Sasuke-kun wa sugoi, he's brilliant...A coward, the brat is you! You two that are always hiding! At least Sasuke is always trying, even when he knows he won't survive. He's not hiding in someone, he's hiding behind the personality of no one, putting that person to do the dirty job! He's nothing like a coward; he's nothing like you!" Sakura yelled as she slowly and silently moved her left arm to the back of her body, to grab her shuriken from the holster.

"Hah. Of course he's not like me! He will never be! I am strong and smart and bright, and if he had the guts, he'd be standing right here in front of me instead of running and hiding and letting a foolish little girl defend his pride!" Itachi said, looking at Sakura with eyes semi-closed. And the hunger that was reflected in the red eyelids became all the more obvious. The crimson color in them took another shade of red, faded in the red of fire that replaced the previous one. And the black signs that was his bloodline limit begun to turn around his pupil, seeming as if slowly travelling around in a circle. Sakura looked at him afraid, then distracted her eyes from his. She remembered Sasuke telling them Itachi's eyes going like this, his Mangekyou Sharingan that cast genjutsus all over to the person who would look at him straight in the eye. But...

"Sasuke doesn't know I am here...He left the village earlier this evening to go for a walk...We fought..." The sadness and grief tone on the cherry blossom's voice was obvious, as and the sorrow in the look in her amazone green eyes.

"Hah. My foolish brother hasn't changed at all...He hasn't gone far strong as I expected he would do...You're still his weakness. And I can weaken him even more through you!" Itachi said and looked at Sakura, who had instantly held back and shoot him with a frightened glance.

Orochimaru looked at her and smiled, he could feel Sasuke's presence somewhere around. He looked at Itachi even more impatiently. "Come, bring it out! The prey is here!"

Itachi released his dangerous sharingan power and addressed it to Sakura. She wasn't that of a fool to look at him though, she ahd faced it before and it wouldn't work with her again, she decided. Instantly she got on a stance for battle, but she felt her mind paralysing her muscles once she saw what was coming out of Orochimaru's mouth.

Slowly curling in his mouth, at first, and then taking itself out, bit by bit, second y second, a small snake with yellow eyes that had black slits for pupils came out of his moth, slowly and carefully sliding down, crawling on his face. It seemed to have no end as it stretched, however, Sakura noticed that it was only his tongue. But even so, she stepped back aside terrified, her eyes fixed on the sparkling skin of the reptile.

"Ano hebi..." she whispered in fear.

"Yes...He is here..." Itachi whispered and looked back at Orochimaru. "Attack...It's time..."

_What the hell are they talking about? And why attack? Now...To do, to gain what? _Sasuke wondered as he watched Orochimaru and Itachi moving slowly to surround Sakura.

"Nani...Stay back!" Sakura screamed and threw her kunai and shuriken to Orochimaru. _What am I doing? It's worthless! He had beaten even Sasuke, I am no match for them..._her inner told her, but Sakura hurried to grab more of the blades and throw them to Itachi this time. "SHUT UP! I CAN AT LEAST TRY!" She didn't realise she shouted out what she thought to silence her inner, and was surprised for a moment after the blades had left her fingers.

Neither her kunai nor her shuriken ever reached Itachi or Orochimaru. They were far too fast for her own speed, plus she was still a kunoichi-to-be, no matter her Chuunin level...She was helpless.

She knew she wouldn't survive. She fell on the ground, unable to move. Paraletic she was, waiting numbly for anyone's shots or Orochimaru's teeth to reach or penetrate and destroy her. And as they were walking closer, she tightly closed her eyes and her thoughts flied away to Sasuke_. I may not see you again Sasuke... So, as if those were my goodbye words, I want you to know that I love you. I loved you from the first time I saw you, I love you with all my heart._

Poor Sasuke-kun..." Sakura suddenly heard Orochimaru mouthing. "Having to see the love of his life dying in the hands of his worst enemies..."

"But I've told you that my brother is stupid...So stupid..."...What was that? Instead of cold, sharp blades of a kunai or a shuriken Sakura felt warm fingers running on her shoulder, a hand lifting up her chin. "Leaving such a gem unguarded; open to me..."

Suprised, Sakura opened her eyes and looked up. The gems she carried as sapphire green eyes met up with crimson red orbs, eyes of an Uchiha.

But not the one Haruno Sakura would give up on everything to have.

"What are you doing?" she heard hersef asking, without realising it even after she had spoke it. She hit his hand away with her free one, still hiding the one with the kunai behind her back. Itachi smiled, but did not hold back.

"I am just...detecting you. Such beauty and pride, this youth and determination that you take out...How come my brother is so blind; considering that he hasn't taken notice of those yet..." He said as his fingers ran on Sakura's face. She pulled back, but there was no more space. She was trapped with her back facing the tree, having nowhere to go to excape, then realised she was cornered for good. "...And especially those two treasures that you wander around so carelessly, those two gems that even your so-called Godaime would be jealous of..." Itachi continued as he was bringing his face closer to Sakura's. He looked deep into the emerald orbs she was given to be able to see and kept on with his words. "What a pity those eyes are of no value or at least _use _to my brother...Don't you agree, young lady?" He addressed to the cherry blossom, whispering in her ear, his breath on her neck, him taking in a deep breath of her fragrance.

"I don't know what's going through your twisted mind, bastard, but..." Sakura spoke as she took the hidden kunai out from behind her back, "be sure that I will end it here as we speak!" she ended, and with that raised her hand, ready to engrave the sharp dagger into Itachi's neck.

"Hmph. Stupid little girl, aren't you?"

Orochimaru caught Sakura's both hands in his and then bend them down behind her back. The kunai fell from her hand to her lap, usless.

"Hanashite" Sakura said quietly.

_What is she...What are they doing anyway? And why the hell am I still here, standing and staring? Sakura's in danger, if they lay a single finger on her..._

"Or else?" Orochimaru leaned next to her and whispered. "Sasuke-kun is a coward, aisuru. All this time he sees you like this and still he hasn't come out."

"And it's a pity, because now I shall take away from him..." Itachi moved forward and touched Sakura's thigh; grabbing the kunai she had dropped he brought it up to her throat, "...his vulnerable stone!"

And with that, as the snake that had come out of Orochimaru's mouth was hissing, striking the air with its tongue and Orochimaru was smiling hungrily, Itachi drove the kunai and dragged it on the soft skin under Sakura's chin.

That was the last thing Sasuke would stay and watch. Raged, he came out of the trees and bushes and stood up his ground, his kunai on hand.

"Release her." He spoke out. Sakura raised her eyes up to him surprised.

"Sasuke..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and turned to face his younger brother.

"So you're really still alive..." He let out, eyes dropping on Sasuke's figure and features, trying to discover unfamiliar spots and signs of maturity. Nothing came to his notice though, same old Sasuke, as he had last seen him. Only some years older now.

"I said release her. Let Sakura go. She has nothing to do with our affairs. It's me that you both want."

"Oh we do...But we cannot get to you if we allow this girl to be by your side...ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"You," Sasuke begun walking towards Orochimaru, "get your filthy hands off of her. And save your saliva, she's not to be under the same seal I am. She won't last a second this pain you offer so gently."

"Oh, but we do not intend doing so to her...We only want to use her as a portal to you!" Itachi spoke.

"Sasuke...Don't let them get you! I might be killed here tonight, but you must live! Leave!"

"Save it, Sakura."

"NO! You have to go! You have to live! You have a purpose to live, you have something to keep you in this life! Think of your clan's revival, you're an avenger; how can you do it if you're dead? Go home, Sasuke. I'll be alright, just go home."

"Shut up you!" Orochimaru slapped her suddenly but couldn't continue. Itachi caught his hand and looked at him.

"If you're dead Sakura, then reviving the clan is impossible for me! I need you by my side. I need your help, your support! And I won't let anyone hurt you; no one will take you away from me."

"Sasuke..."

"For now I only need you to try and rid yourself of them. You're strong Sakura. You can make it!" he said. And Sakura believed him. She didn't know if he was just saying so for her to hear it, for their enemies to be deceiced or for him and only to believe in her. Either way, he looked at him deep in his eyes, in those dark depths that always fascinated and attracted her. _I will attack with Chidori to Orochimaru and throw the kunai to Itachi. If nothing happens, the blow and the shining light of the shot will be enough to catch their attention as long enough for you to free yourself and run, _his eyes told her. And Sakura believed him. Sasuke was there, nothing could go wrong now.

_Or could it?_

"I believe in you, Sakura."

The next second she looked at him, Sasuke was gathering chakra to perform Chidori, and it took him just a few mere seconds to do so. Sakura didn't know how or when he became that strong, or he improoved that much, but she didn't think of it more. She concentrated on the moment he would release Chidori.

"Stupid kids...Spoiled little brats!" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "To think that they can take us down that easily!"

"You fools! With your least move, I cut her throat!" Itachi said and pressed the kunai on Sakura's skin.

"Sasuke! Ima!" Sakura shouted.

"Bastard!" Sasuke yelled and released his power.

Sparkling white light with blue veins encircling it flowed from the Uchiha boy's hand as he was heading it towards Orochimaru. And in the blinding light of the chakra power exploding, he took out his giant shuriken and threw it to his brother, aiming his heart.

What Sasuke and Sakura were trying to do, Itachi and Orochimaru never understood. They only realised that in the few seconds it took chidori to reach Orochimaru, their hands were empty, and the next moment, a shuriken was engraved deep in Itachi's chest. Sakura had released herself. She ran to Sasuke, curling up next to him as the shuriken reached Itachi. The same time that chidori reached Orochimaru and tore him into millions of pieces. Sakura burried her head in Sasuke's chest; he had kneeled beside her and held her form the shoulders tightly on him.

Itachi's body seemd to welcome the shuriken as a small pillow welcomes a needle. He just looked at it a bit surprised, Sakura's kunai still on hand; and he slowly, knelt down. His crimson eyes, lifeless now, travelled to the image of his brother now, flying from the girl in his hands up to him again.

"Sakura...Are you alright?" he was saying; uncaring of the worrying tone on his voice.

"I...I am fine, Sasuke...Thanks to you. Once again you've saved me..." Sakura said and hugged Sasuke's neck.

"Hmph. Foolish little girl..." Itachi let out a blood-drown chuckle and smirked. "She's far from alright and fine...Did you truly believe that you and your little game would deceive me? I had my own backpack plans to set up if something went wrong..." he breathed out as blood, more and more each time came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked; looking at Uchiha Itachi straight in the eye. "What did you do to her?"

"I...didn't do anything...My...needle...did it all..."

"Needle?" Sasuke wondered whether Itachi was bluffing or not. And then...

"S...Sasuke!"

He instantly turned at her scream of despair, lowering his head to look at her, feeling her hands tightly wrap his shirt. She was breathing hardly out, obviously with difficulty. And for what seemed impossible, she was even paler than usual. Eyes tightly shut.

"Sakura..." he whispered. He froze when her wrapping on his clothes loosened and she slowly slid from his embrace to the ground. "NO! No you won't die! No, Sakura, NO!" he shouted and kneeled beside her.

She opened her wonderful eyes once more and slowly looked at him with these big green sapphires he always admired secretly. "Sasuke..." she whispered with difficulty. "You did it, Sasuke...You...achieved...your goal...You killed...your brother..." she continued and saw him above her, his eyes gliding.

"S..Sakura..." he let out with a sigh of relief. "Holy name of the Hokage, you're alright!"

"Yamete, Sasuke...Onegai anata, kikoeteru" Sakura managed to let out a full sentence without choking "I...I took out the needle...but...It was poisoned Sasuke...The one poison we...didn't figure out an antidote for yet..."

"No...no...NO! I won't let you go away from me, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. "Not you too!"

"...Sasuke...Yamete kudasai..." Sakura whispered in diffivulty. "You have to live up to accomplish your last mission...The one you've set up yourself...Your clan's revival...Live for it, Sasuke. Don't give up just becausse I'll be gone..." she continued, now blood dripping from the corner of her pale lips.

Sasuke bent beside her and took her in his arms once again, solemnly.

"Sakura, please..." he whispered and brought his face closer to her, to hear her fading breath, to have a clearer view of sapphire green eyes, that still, even at this hour gleamed so brightly, reflecting the shining of the half-moon and stars above them.

Sakura lifted one pale hand and plaved a finger on his lips, barely breathing now as clouds furrowed above, hiding the moon. The rain had subsided long ago, by the time Sasuke had reached the clearing. "Sssh..I only have one request, Sasuke..." and her hand, her finger felt cold on his lips, oh, so cold. "...stay with me...until I'm gone...please...Don't..don't leave my side..."

"Don't Sakura! DON'T! You're the one who's leaving! Don't, Sakura, please!" He was pleading, begging, afraid of losing someone importand once again. He didn't want her to leave, cause he would fall back to the darkness once more.

"Kimi wa tsuyoi, Sasuke...Kimi...Dekiru...Live up for your goal, live for your clan's revival..." The long pause frightened him to the core, he leaned even closer and Sakura was looking at him with those big green eyes of hers, always and thus now wide open. She tried to move her head upwards, and the next moment her lips were brushing against his.

Surprised, he felt a twitch inside and there he was making a slight move to back off, but never did complete the move. Her hand was waekly climbing up his left arm, then shoulder, and from there it walked up to his hair, and from there it walked up to his hair, her cold fingers running through the ebony locks. She pulled him down to her and kissed him, setting her last words on his lips. "Live for me, Sasuke"

Intentionally or not, she deepened the kiss and hugged him with all the strength she could find in her. Her soft lips were as cold as ice and her eyes were tightly shut. At the corner of each, shiny small teardrops hanged from the long eyelashes. She was pale and even in the shadow of the clouds hiding the moon, her beauty was shining all over. Sasuke held on her tightly; embracing her as if she was so small and fragile, realising that late that he really loved her with all his heart. She was still a bit warm and he felt the fear of alienation growing, crawling inside, creeping under the skin, drowning him in his throat. She was dead and it was his fault.

Fear. Anger. Cold. Darkness. Emptiness.

Raindrops falling once again from above on him, on her, washing away her tears but not his pain. It was a heavy rain.

"SAKURAAAA!!!!!"

* * *

**Owari. Either you believe it or not, it is over! But don't worry. 1) Sakura IS NOT dead. 2)THERE WILL BE a sequel. 3) I ALREADY HAVE STARTED the sequel. So please 4) WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL**

**Oh, as for the japanese in the text...**

**DICTIONARY! down here if you want to read...In alphabetical order**

**Ano hebi: A snake**

**Ano koe...Sakura no koe?: This voice..Sakura's voice?**

**Chuunin: just in case someone doesn't know(I hardly think of it, though), this is the level of a ninja after the genin one**

**Genjutsu: again, in case someone doesn't know, genjutsus are the illusionary techniques.**

**Hanashite: Let go of me**

**Hokage: eh, I don't think I needed to explain that, but anyway. Konoha's top ninja (Naruto's ambition)**

**Ima!: Now!**

**Kimi wa tsuyoi, Sasuke...Kimi...Dekiru: You are strong, Sasuke...You...Can...(lemme say this before I go on. Kimi means you. It's used from both genders, but it's a female word for "you". More female though, used ONLY by women, is anata)**

**kunai: small ninja dagger. Learned the meaning from RK long before I even knew that "Naruto" existed.**

**kunoichi: the female ninjas**

**Mangekyou Sharingan: Itachi's bloodline limit, the killing sharingan..Which he achieved by killing his whole clan and best friend...sniff sniff. And POOOOOOR SASUKEEEEE! He was left alone!**

**Nani: What**

**Naruhodo...Hah. So desu ne?: I see...Hah. So that's it, eh?**

**Omae no baka: You are stupid. (and another tip here. Omae means you. Used ONLY by men.)**

**Sassenai wa!: I won't let you!**

**Sasuke-kun wa...: Sasuke-kun is...**

**Sasuke-kun wa sugoi: Sasuke-kun is amazing.**

**Sasuke-kun wa yasashi eto yuuki no tsuyoku te wa!: Sasuke-kun is gentle and courageous and strong!**

**Sasuke...Yamete kudasai: Sasuke...Please stop (yamete means stop, but for "please" there are several definitions. This one is for the certain sentence)**

**Yamete Sasuke...Onegai anata, kikoeteru: Stop, Sasuke...Please, listen to me. (anata is not necessary in here. And as I've stated above, Onegai is another way to say "please" and even "I beg you", sometimes.)**

**So, that's all. I hoped I helped a certain someone with his japanese coughJaredthatwouldbeyouagaincough...My wonderful pupil**

**So, to all of you, just keep sending reviews so for my brain to decide and start writting this sequel, ne???**

**See ya on it!**


End file.
